What the Shell?
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: A simple mission goes bad, Don randomly goes missing without a trace, than comes back different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The turtles where hiding in there van in an ally bye foot headquarters.

"Don what are we doing here?" asked Leo looking over Don's shoulder at the computer in the back of the van

"Remember last night when the foot stole some amulet from the museum?" don asked

"Ya what about it?" asked Raph

"I did some research and it makes black holes to some place"

"What kind of place?" asked Leo

"I don't know but if the foot need it, it must be bad"

"Fine where do we start?"

"Since Casey and April are on their trip I will stay here and deal with things, you will go to the third floor entrance, I will open it, then you will continue to the fourth room on the right and put this device" don held up a device "on the lock and I will open it you will then continue through the vents to the main hall on the tenth floor I will open the door than you will open a cabinet get the amulet and get out" he asked

"Is that all, no dance to do" Mikey commented

"Okay than let's go" said Leo ignoring Mikey's comment

The three ran out of the van leaving Don at the computer. They ran to foot headquarters with great stealth then went to the third floor entrance.

"Okay Don we are hear" whispered Leo into the head set, than the door snapped open.

They stepped through closing the door quietly, than walking to the fourth room. Placing the device on the lock Don typed in a bunch of codes then it snapped open. The turtles looked up seeing the vent and climbing up into it. They crawled through following the map Don gave them.

Don was keeping an eye on the screen, making sure everything was going right, but typically it wasn't Don started seeing red dots moving closer to his brothers.

"GUYS! Get out of there we have been spotted, get out of the vent and out the building it's not worth is we are..." don's line got cut off

"Don...Don" Leo called into the communicator but nothing came but static

"Don said we have to get out we are apparently surrounded" said Leo

"Quickly down hear" Milky called opening a vent out of the vents

When they dropped out of the vents they dropped into a large training room surrounded by foot ninjas. Who attacked them.

Don was frustrated his brothers where being ambushed, he couldn't contact them and he just read what exactly the amulet does and can't warn his brothers about that either. But then the van back door swung open, Don could hear it, than he a little up in front of him to a mirror April left on top of the computer, in the mirror he saw the amulet floating behind him, his mouth dropped knowing what was about to happing he took off his head set and put it nicely on the key board started talking to himself out loud.

"My brothers need to watch themselves there is something worse than the foot coming they can only trust each other and master splinter" Don turned his head to the right looking into the camera beside him said "they do not trust me" for some reason emphasising on 'do not trust me' than a huge white light filled the hole room, went the light went out Don was gone, than the door closed nicely.

The three brothers finally escaped from the foot and where running off to the van.

Leo, Raph and Mikey finally got back to the van. "Don that was a total bust" said Mikey as he opened the van, then they saw nothing, no one was there, they looked at each other confusedly

"Don? Where are you? This isn't hid and go seek" said Mikey looking up and down the van in places his brother obviously wouldn't fit; he kept looking around looking like a fool

"Donatello's bo staff is still hear" said Raph pointing to the weapons cabinet

"If he was taken it was a surprise there is no evidence he fought back and Don wouldn't, not fight" said Leonardo picking up the nicely placed headset

"This all seems wrong, how he could just disappear" said Mikey


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later

"Anything?" asked Leo walking into the layer seeing his brothers tiredly sitting at the table with splinter

"NO not a damn clue, we have looked for three days around the city, it's safe to say he's not just around the city" said Raph as Leo sat at the set beside him

"What do we do now?" asked Mikey

"Well if he isn't around the city, he must have been captured by the foot" said Leo

"How do we get in than Don's the one who makes all the plans to get in?" said Raph

"I think Don can help us" said Leo smiling than walking over to Don's work shop

Mikey and Raph look at each other confusedly then followed. They walked to one of Don's tables; on it was a new set of blue prints updated that week of foot tower, than beside it was a stack of instructions

"What are these?" asked Raph

"One day I came in hear Don said these where blue prints to the tower since every time we infiltrate they update their systems, than he said he was thinking about different ways to access different rooms without being caught" said Leo picking up the file of instructions flipping through to 'The containment room' where Don was most likely if he was there "We will go in see if he is there and get out"

"When is it ever that easy?" asked MIkey

"True, but still"

"Go to first floor back door put code 458923 once in travel to elevator, elevator is booby trapped with knock out gas use gas masks, once in elevator push bottoms 2,4,6,1, elevator will go to a stop use the E.S.M. (elevator starter machine) to start the elevator, then reach the containment room" Leo read the file out loud

"Well then... there we go" said Raph wowed of how Don can help with everything even if he is not there

Once again in front of foot tower

"Have I ever told you I hate this place so much" said Raph angrily

"So do I but let's go" commented Leo with Don's bag over his shoulder and the map with instructions in his hands

The turtles walked around the building and found the door, Mikey bent over to the code panel Leo riddled the numbers to him he put in 4,5,8,9,2,3 then there was a beep the light went green, they walked through closing the door quietly, they walked down the hall to the elevator. Leo handed Mikey and Raph a mask, they put them on and walked into the elevator. Raph punched in 2, 4, 6 then1 the elevator started moving then went to a halt Leo plugged in the E.s.m. pushed a few bottoms then the elevator continued moving.

When it stopped they were on the cell level there was a long hall with about thirty cells on each side. Then they saw Karai at the end of the hall with her arms crossed she was surprisingly alone no foot with her. As the turtles walked towards her they looked in each cell for Donatello but nothing.

"Karai you have bad security" joked Mikey

"Where is our brother!" yelled Raph angrily

"What are you doing here, you already stole my amulet and I don't have your brother" she said

"We didn't steal your amulet we didn't make it to the room" said Leo confused

"Well it's gone and the same day you came here, I have nothing left"

"Okay so let me get this straight your amulets gone our brothers gone we didn't take your amulet and you didn't take our brother" Leo repeated confusedly

"Yes I believe so" she said

"You're making my head hurt dude" said Mikey

"Come on Leo we can't believe her" said Raph angrily

Leo turned to look at Karai's face "I believe her" he said "let's go"

"Fine whatever"

"Karai do you know anything about that amulet?" asked Leo

"It's called the amulet of Nani" said Karai

"Nani means nothing" said Mikey

"Yes, it's a black hole to nothing; well that is what I am told"

"Thanks" said Leo

They turned to walk away; they walked down half the hall than turned to Karai "Aren't you going to stop us?" asked Leo

"No you are already suffering, leave now before I change my mind" she said turning the other way, the turtles shrugged and kept walking


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm in a place of darkness GRREEAT" Don said to himself

Donatello sat on a rough rock he guessed considering he could barely see himself let alone his surroundings but he could sort of see that he was in a small open area, he estimated the area to be about the size of a three meter by three meter room. Beyond that all Donatello could see was thick forest.

He didn't know how long he was there but it felt like a few days had passed he could feel time pretty well.

He was confused about where he was he was never hungry or thirsty, he never had to go to the bathroom, he was never tired.

Then it was wired when he first woke up to see where he was he walked a few steps out into the forest but after three steps he stepped into the same area but on the other side. He did that about ten times tell realizing he was on a loop spell of something, practically he was trapped there if he left he would just come back so he finally gave up and sat on one of like three large rocks.

Than something happened his surroundings went light kind of like it was going from night to day. Then he stood up a light flashed in front of him, than he appeared he was looking straight at himself but it was creepy the self he was looking at had red eyes.

"Hello Donatello" it said in a deeper voice

Then it hit him he was in the amulet of Nani "Hallo Nani" he said angrily

"Oh so you know who I am you are the smart one I'm guessing, but what do you really know about this place?" Nani asked Don

"I know the black hole is to you and I know you will steel my image and be in the world once again"

"You have the right idea but no you see I'm nothing the amulet is nothing and I want to be something you are in my mind of nothing, and every day I get stronger and start to form a body of you within a week a day or two I will be you and you will be nothing, within three weeks I could be strange enough to build my own body.

"You're not going to get away with this"

"Ahhh but I will"

Nani laughed than disappeared into a ball of light than as Nani left so did the surrounding light leaving Donatello in darkness once again. Donatello sat on the rock again upset, but not as confused anymore, now thinking and going through what Nani said to him. He kept thinking about the 'I will be you and you will be nothing' part

The others looked for days and more days each day coming up with nothing, each day missing Donny even more. As the days past Nani got stronger and was almost to making her own Donatello body. Each day Donatello felt as he was going crazy, he would feel anger stirring, then he would be worried of things pacing back and forth, then he would feel emotional he would cry for hours and not be able to sleep because he would never grow tired.

Finally the day came; nani became successful in creating the body. Donatello saw the light grow like every time Nani would come, he stood up squinting at the bright light.

"Guess what Donatello?" Nani asked

"What? You got me a pair of sunglasses when you come to see me"

"No I made my body, now I will half to take it for a test run"

"What? No you can't"

"Yes, yes and I'm so excited" Nani said then he cleared his throat "I am now ready" he said but more in Donatello's voice, Nani waved than disappeared in to the light then it all went dark again.

Nani appeared in front of the layer door, in a body of Donatello, holding the amulet in his hand, then put it in his belt not wanting anyone to see it. He felt tired forming himself into a real for was a lot of power, than he looked down at himself in amazement, then opening and closing his hands. Then he thought 'wait Donatello... no I have been gone over a week out of nowhere' then he smiled having an idea he waved his hand over his body, he created this body he can transform the way it looks, when he waved over scares, cuts, and broses formed all over like he had just been in a fight or tortured, he even put in a fat eye for realness.

'okay now who did this to me what was that guy called that does the experiments on the turtles who always what's them...' he thought and thought 'king...no...knight...no, I know it's a chess like name... aww right bishop'

"Okay feel tired and wiped" he said out loud making himself look hunched over and wiped and like he had no energy, part of it was true it took a lot of power to get himself there and now that he is real he needs sleep any ways.

He reached up and pulled on a lever type thing, making the door open. He dragged himself into the room.

The turtles turned to the door, Mikey dropped his controller, master splinter and Leo stopped mediating, Raph stopped punching the punching bag. They saw their tired, beet up, limp brother walk into the door. They all ran over to him.

"Hi guys" he said tiredly then falling over, but Leonardo caught him before he hit the ground

The turtles and the rat looked worriedly at each other. Wondering what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Donatello/nani slept for the next three days, he was pretty happy, he had a dream which he never had, he had feelings of tiredness, the start of hunger and thirst, and he had a nice chat with Donatello.

Finally he woke up, he felt happy ready for the day, the fake scares which he never felt where healed. He jumped out of bed and happily and humming walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting having breakfast.

"OH Donny you're finally awake, but you should go back to bed and rest" said Leonardo

"No I feel great, no need for more rest but I'm hungry" don said overly happy sitting in the empty seat, then made himself a heaping bowl of cereal and stuffing spoonfuls like there is no tomorrow

The others just stared confused that Don was never this happy in the morning.

"Wow it's like ya haven't eaten for years" said Raph then whispering to Leo beside him "He has fewer manners than Mikey today" they both snickered Mikey just glared

"AAHH Don" Leo started saying awkwardly "would you mind if I asked what happened to you for over a week"

"Aahhh no" Don said still stuffing himself with cereal "I was taken by that scientist dude... ahhh knight, king..."

"Bishop?" said Leo confused of how he would forget the guy who double mutated him's name

"Ya, him then I finally escaped, and came back hear"

"Why did he take you? My son" asked splinter

"Ahh..." he thought for an excuse fast "Tests, research"

"It looked more like he tortured you" said Raph

"AAHH yaaa he wanted to test how much stress I could go through" then he pushed the finished bowl forward "well I'm off for a walk around the sewers, se ya" he said walking off

The others were puzzled 'what the shell just happened?' they asked themselves

A few hours later Don came back from his walk, when he entered Splinter and Leo stood in front of him not looking happy Donatello/nani was panicking inside ' they found out they know I'm not Don' he thought

"My son you have been gone for hours, we were worried" said Splinter

"Ya you even forgot your shell cell" said Leo holding it up than giving it to him

Nani took a deep breath relived "yah sorry Raph it won't happen again" he said walking off to his room for the night

Leo stood there puzzled "Its Leo" he said

The next morning Don/nani woke up happily again at about 2:00 in the afternoon, he walked out and sat at the couch beside Mikey watching TV.

"Wow you slept in late" Mikey said

"Yes, I did and I loved it" he replied stretching out "What are you doing?"

"It's the Indiana Jones movie marathon today" Mikey said happily

"Sweet I'm in"

"Okay, it's about to start"

About 7-10 hours later

"That was awesome" said Donatello happily

"I know did you see tough's effects, soooo cooool" smiled Mikey

"Well I'm off to bed good night" said Don walking off to his room

The next day at about two again Donatello finally got to out of bed, this time Mikey woke up at the same time the movie night was long. Splinter, Raph and Leo left a note that they went out training for the day and will be back tonight.

"Soo what are you going to do all day?" asked Don

"Video games" mikey replied

"Can I play; I'll kick your butt"

"Are you challenging me" mikey said seriously up in Dons face

"Like turtles have shells"

They looked at each other than the TV than each other again than ran to the TV, sitting on the couch with the controllers

A few hours later the others walked into the layer to Mikey screaming

"AAAHHH NOOOOOOO!" he yelled, they quickly ran to the TV to see Mikey on the ground crying while Don was dancing around

"HA HA HA I won again tenth game in a row" he gloated "Loser, LOSER"

Mikey stood up and yelled "Rematch"

"You're on but I will win again"

Leonardo and Rapheal looked at each other concernedly.

That night when Don/nani was sleeping he connected to Donatello

"How are you liking the darkness of this place, It can be nice, well if you think really, really hard" said nani

"They will figure it out, they are smarter than they look" said Don

"But you are the smart one aren't you"

"Yes, but you aren't me, you would do little things I would never do, then they will add up eventually they will figure it out"

"Not soon enough though, I will take over everything, but for now I will stick to your family"

Than nani disappeared "great I'm alone in darkness again, now what" he sat on the rock and thought for a minute "Maybe I will try mediating, sansei said mediating works for almost anything" so he sat on the ground cross legged trying to concentrate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day Don got up earlier at about 10:00. He got up ate than went out to the sewers for a walk, and told others were he was off to and he had the shell cell and all that stuff.

As Don left the room Leo walked towards the others, who were by the tv.

"Okay either there is something wrong with Don or that isn't Don" he said to them

"Okay good I'm not just the one thinken it" said Raph

"Okay, Don eats like a pig, he forget Bishops name"

"He beat me at video games" wined Mikey

"He healed fast" said Raph

"He beat me at video games"

"He watched a marathon with mikey"

"He beat..."

"Ya okay he beat you, are you done" yelled Raph

"He also called me Raph and know what to think about it he hasn't stepped into his lab since he got back" said Leo

"Did also notice since he has gotten back he has been carrying around some wired meddle"

"Ya I have"

"Wow, who is this guy" said Mikey

"I don't know but keep an eye out, something's not right" said Leo

"YES, YES, YES something isn't right" Donatello smiled to himself as he was mediating "wait I can see what is going on at home cool, maybe I can contact with them to" he concentrated hard but he saw and heard them and tried to talk to them but they couldn't hear.

Later that night it was late and everyone was asleep. In his room Leo also slept nicely but then he heard something weird in his sleep.

"Leo...Leo" he heard Donatello in a light whisper

Leo jolted awake startled of what he hear, it was still in the middle of the night, But he got out of bed and walked around he went to pick quietly in Don's room, but he was fast asleep. He turned and went back to bed thinking he imaged the whole thing. But when he finally fell asleep he heard the voice again.

"Leo...truck...the answers are in the truck"

Than Leo jolted himself out of the bed realizing what the voice was saying. He walked into the other room, and to the guys at the table.

"You woke up late" commented Raph

"Where is Donatello?" Leo said ignoring Raph

"He went out for a walk through the sewer he said he would be back in a few hours" said mikey wondering why his brother was soo agitated "Why?"

Leo turned "Follow me" he said walking off towards the vehicle hanger

The two shrugged and followed the leader.

"Where are we going?"Asked mikey

"Ya, what's on ya mind?" asked Raph

As they were still walking he replied "Last night I heard a voice"

"AHH Bro hearing voices isn't a good sign"

"Well anyways it was Don's voice, but not the Don we know at the moment but it sounded like our smart, gentle..."

Leo got cut off by mikey "Video game handy caped Don?"

"Ya him, anyways, he called my name than said truck, the answers are in the truck. And then I realized the truck was the last place we saw Don when 'Bishop' apparently took him, but if bishop did take him he would want us to know"

"Ok I'm sorta followen now, but the truck had no evidence" replied Raph

"It doesn't hurt to look again "he said opening the back door of the truck, and stepping in.

They looked around for a few minutes, and then Leo sat in the chair, and started to look around "Okay I'm Donny, what now" he scanned the left, than in front than to his right,that's when he saw it the Video camera


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"AAHHHA" Leo said happily "Why didn't we think of it before?" he questioned himself

"What ya got?" asked Raph

"Donny's Video camera" Leo said grabbing it from his right then plugging it to the computer, as Rapheal and Michelangelo walked over behind him "Let's go back to that night that Don first went missing"

"There" Raph pointed to the screen as Leo stopped it, then played it

"Look he was looking up something on the computer" said Raph

"Slacker he was supposed to be watching us" said Mikey

"Mikey Don had the double screen on" said Leo

"GUYS! Get out of there we have been spotted, get out of the vent and out the building it's not worth is we are..." Don called than got cut off

"This is when I got cut off" said Leo

"Leo...Leo... are you there?" don huffed and sat back in his seat not knowing what to do

Then the door swung open Don slowly sat upward

"Did you hear that the door opened?"Asked mikey not liking this horror flick

"So did Don, look" said Leo

"Damn, but we can't see the door" said Raph not happy

Than Don had a look of worry, slowly looking up to them to the mirror, then when he looked into it his face became shocked and kind of scared. Then he made himself look brave then spoke.

"My brothers need to watch themselves there is something worse than the foot coming they can only trust each other and master splinter" he said than Donatello turned his head to the right looking into the camera beside him and said "they do not trust me" for some reason emphasising on 'do not trust me' than a huge white light filled the hole room, went the light went out Don was gone, than the door closed nicely.

"Now I'm scared" said Mikey

"I do admit that was weird" said Leo puzzled

"What Leo go back to that last part, he looked straight at the camera he was giving us a clue" said Raph

"But he is saying we don't trust him" said mikey

"Ya but he knows he trusts us, Raph's right I think he is telling us not to trust him" said Leo

"Okay how I know that isn't our bro lets go beat the snot out of him" said Raph pounding his fists

"Wait stop" Leo grabbed Raphs arm

"What we are just going to let this thing be our brother" Raph yelled

"No but if this guy is as bad as Don said, he won't just tell us, it's best to wait until we figure out where Don is but if we scare that thing we lost our best lead. It's better to keep our enemies close, just play along with it"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this"

That night Don/nani went to chat with don, but Don didn't realize but he connected his brothers.

Don sat on the ground back agents the rock with his knees to his chest. The turtles appeared, like little ghosts, Looking at Don, there helpless brother. Than nani showed up, light filling the room.

"Ahh Don, how are you today, oh my, my you look terrible" nani said

Don didn't even look at him

"I'm talking to you" he yelled slapping Don across the face

The slap sort of woke Don up from some sort of trance. Don slowly looked up at nani. "So did you bring me my sunglasses" he said mutually

"Whhaaattt, I come back and that's what you ask me" nani yelled angrily "well any ways, your family is soo stupid, and you say they are smarter than they look, I have lived with them for about five days they know nothing"

"They will figure out if not today or tomorrow, but soon, I can feel it" said Don with no expression in his voice at all

"Come on I mean the red one only has rage and beets up a bag all day, the Blue one hangs out with the rat, and the orange well the orange has a peanut for a brain, all he does is play video games and watches TV all day"

"Don't you dare insult my family" Don said still not moving or with exasperation "Mikey could figure it out like one of his detective movies, putting clues together then figure out what happened"

"You have too much faith in the turtles"

"No you under estimate them" Don said "Now nani leave me, I rather site in quiet and dark than hear you yap on"

Nani frowned "Well then...Fine" and he disappeared

The three ghostly turtles looked at their lonely helpless brother, in the dark, and then also disappeared from the vision.

They all walked into the kitchen tiredly, and confused. Don was jolly and up and walking around, he dropped his dishes in the sink.

"Good morning, I'm off for a walk around the sewers" he said then walked towards the door than leaving

The other three sat at the breakfast table, quietly and awkwardly not knowing if the dream was real or fake or if they should tell their brothers.

Finally Mikey spoke up "I had a dream last night"

The other two shocked looked at him an both said "You too" at the same time

"Was it about Don, in some dark place?"

"YESS, he looked so out of it like he... had nothing...he gave up" said Leo not liking seeing his brother that way

"Wasn't the one Don insulting us and calling us stupid, I'm guessing that was the imposter" said Raph

"The other one said we are smart, that's our Don having faith in his less intelligent brothers" laughed Mikey

"Ya, now I'm going to destroy that thing" said Raph angrily but inside he was scared for his brother

Than Leo thought of something he remembered what Karai said about the amulet of Nani, and remembered the site Don was looking at on the video it had an amulet on it, than remembered Don called the other Don nani "WE have to check something out, NOW" he said running back to the van, Mike and Raph followed him.

They stepped into the van and walked to Don's computer typing in 'History' the last page Don was on popped up. The picture was an amulet with a black stone in the center with an old chain around it. Leo took a closer look "isn't that the amulet that Don has been carrying around?" he asked

The other two looked closer "Ya it is" said MIkey

"The amulet of nani, that's what Don called the other Don in my dream" said Raph "What does it say?"

"Long ago a soul got sucked into the amulet, after time everyone forgot who or what it was and called it 'Nani" also means nothing blah, blah Nani grows stronger then becomes powerful enough to suck a soul into the amulet blah, blah this soul becomes trapped in the mind of Nani, Nani goes stronger than is able to create a copy body of that soul, living that life after a few mouths Nani can build its own body, the other body disappears with the soul inside the amulet" Leo read aloud

"So Don is going to disappear?" asked MIkey sadly

Leo kept reading "Nani is successful, but until it becomes too impatient for its own body, it tries to early making it get re sucked into the amulet, but the soul and body disappears, Nani must than start again"

"I liked that last part until the whole body and soul disappear part" said Raph

"At the bottom hear it sees 'the only thing that can break the amulet is the soul that Nani is using'"

"So Donatello who is the one who is in the amulet and he is the only one who can destroy it?" asked Raph confusedly

"I guess so"

"Know what's bothering me though, every morning where does this guy go for a few hours? I mean after a while everyone gets board walking around the sewers, well unless you're skateboarding down it" said Mikey

"HMM you have a point, let's find out" Leo said as he took out the shell cell, and clicking on the tracking tool "follow me" he then walked off out the layer but stopped when he heard a voice

"My sons where are you off to?" asked splinter

"Oh master...we are going for a day training session, tell Don we couldn't wait for him any longer"

Then the turtles ran off into the sewers "Be safe my sons" he said after they left


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The turtles followed the trail for over fifteen, until they reached the point where he was just around the corner from them. They came in quite staying close to the walls.

"He is right around the corner" whispered Leo looking around the corner trying not to be seen

"Where is he?" asked Raph

"He is in some sort of room, full of stuff. He is sitting at a table on the far said"

Then Don/nani stood up from the desk, he grabbed a few things from the desk, he put the amulet into his belt. Then turned walking out of the room, he pushed in a brick then a whole brick wall covered the whole area camouflaging it from others. Then he walked towards the turtle layer.

The other turtles who were hanging from the ceiling dropped down then walked towards the area where they saw Don/nani standing.

"Shell, how are we going to find one little brick out of all bricks?" growled Raph

"I know there is like so many" said Mikey then leaned on the wall lazily like, as he leaned on the wall the brick moved in opening the brick wall.

"That's how" Leo laughed at his brother's laziness saving the day.

The three turtles walked into the room, the first thing they saw was a large work desk on the far side, with papers and books scattered everywhere.

"This reminds me of Donny's lab" said Raph looking around

"Guys. Come look at this" Mikey said

Leo and Raph turned around from the desk; right on the opposite wall was a cork board. On the cork board there was newspaper clippings from the last week, they all said something about a large man with a full cloak on, with a hood, who has been robbing banks and jewellery stores in the morning. They called it 'the morning black bird'. Then they noticed under the cork board there was four fabric bags, Leo bent down and opened one, inside was hundreds of gold coins, and gold bars. Than Raph opened the next one, inside it was filled with jewellery.

"It's safe to say this thing is doing all the robberies" said Mikey

"It wants to destroy the world" said Raph over at the work table "over hear there are plains for world destruction machines"

"But look at this" Leo held up a book "This is for a world recreation machine"

"I think it's time to confront this thing" said Leo

"Now you listen to me" said Raph

Leo ignored him and ran off, the other two following. Mikey closed the Brick wall behind him.

The turtles ran and ran until they reached the layer. Walking in they spotted 'Donatello' doing some training.

"Ahh Don Can you come up here?" Leo asked

"Ya sure" Don said jumping up to the open area in front of the door "What's up?"

"You're not Don" said Raph angrily

"Where is our real brother" demanded Leo

"Yes yes they figured it out" said Don happily watching his brothers from meditation in the amulet

"We know you are Nani, now where is our brother"

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm have some unfinished business with humans of earth"

"That's why you didn't use a human body, humans put you into the Amulet" said a voice behind them, everyone turned it was Splinter

"Splinter you knew?" asked Leo

"Yes, did you think I wouldn't recognize my son, that wasn't my son?"

"Ohh come on who didn't know" it wined no one said anything "Shoot he was right you are smarter than you look"

"So we look stupid?" questioned mikey

"Enough talk lets fight" nani said getting into ready position

"Now we're taken" said Raph happy, all getting into ready position

'Don' rushed the five at full speed the knocking all back like a strike in five pine bowling. They flew back smashing into the wall then falling to their knees.

"That was new, I never thought Don could take us down" commented Raph

Leo got to his feet then charged Nani at full force, knocking him back into the opposite wall, than falling to the ground.

"I never wanted to do that" said Leo out of breath

Nani was on the ground then all the sudden he started laughing, he laughed evilly. Then he stood up still laughing.

"Did we miss something?" asked Mikey kind of creped out

He continued laughing, as he laughed he started to grow, he grew an extra 30 centimetres larger, then his eyes turned a blood evil red. As it grew the brother's eyes grew, at any moment they would pop out of their heads from surprise.

"Wow little bro is big bro" said Raph getting a little scared

All five surrounded him in the center of a circle. They all jumped on him at the same time trying to keep it still, but immediately got thrown off in different directions.

They continued to fight for another ten minutes with no luck in even bruising it. Leo ran at it kicking its chest a few times then hit him with his katana, it grabbed Leo by the leg as he went to kick, Mikey ran towards it to help his brother, only for it to through his brother at him, both on top of each other dead tired, then on the opposite side of the room, Raph took a run at it, but at the last second moved to one side making Raph fall into his pile of brothers. Master splinter took a run at it, he few and hit a wall knocking him out.

The brothers tried to stand, but were so tired and drained from fighting this thing.

"This is impossible" said MIkey out of breath, trying to stand

"We must keep fighting, this involves our brother" said Leo

"Leo's right let's get em'" said Raph who wasn't liken any of this, he didn't like losing

The three of them looked at each other gave a nod, and then ran charging after the monster who took their brother away. As they charged Nani stood still saddened from the pitiful fighters, he did a large sweep of his arm making the three fly backwards hitting their shells hard of the wall.

"NNNOOOOO!" screamed Don from inside the amulet, but as he screamed the whole outside world started rumbling like an earthquake, the turtles could barely not just from the tiredness but the shacking was throwing them off balance Nani even started shaking and looking worried, not noticing the amulet fell out of his belt and onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the amulet fell to the ground the stone in the middle started to glow, so did Donatello from inside the amulet.

Then over the amulet appeared Don as himself standing in front of a large red eyed version of himself, but he was pissed.

"Th...That's...impossible" Nani wined

"Ohhh it's possible" he said angrily "You hurt my brothers" Don ran towards the thing kicking it backwards from every kick he did, then Nani swung it's arm Don Dogged it easily "You destroyed me" he gave it a good flying kick to the face.

The turtles stood looking at each other, they were about to run over and help their brother even though they would be useless, but as they took a step master splinter stopped them. "This is your brother's fight, he needs it"

"You know things like me can't like well without feeling" Don yelled as he kicked him again but into the wall.

"I couldn't feel, I was never hungry, thirsty, I was never tired but I was weak at the same time, I was never happy or glad, I sat in the dark depressed, angry, and defenceless. You steal my body hurt my family as me. Dude you have pissed me off, I never get pissed off" He punched it in the face.

It looked up and charged at Don, Don got hit flying him back into the wall, but stood up right away like it was nothing. He ran around his brothers but as he passed grabbed one of Leonardo's katanas . Then he ran at the monster, it took Leo a minute to realize he took the katana. Don slashed at its hand cutting it off; it didn't bleed because technically Nani's body wasn't real.

"You're...not...me" yelled Don as he hit Nani "Your...nothing"

Don backed up, he through the sword at Nani, it caught the purple mask's tail, then pinned it to the wall. Don now stood beside Rapheal, he then grabbed one of his sais and threw it like a dart at the amulet smashing the stone right in the center.

"NNOOOO!" it yelled as Nani exploded into dust

"Good riddance" said Don with a sneer, and sort of out of breath, and then he walked over to the amulet picking it up in his hands he looked at it for a minute. Then Don turned to his family who looked a little surprised and confused.

They all walked towards each other, still in silence.

"Welcome back bro" said Raph

"Nice job" said Leo

Mikey looked a little closer, he looked like he was inspecting his older brother.

"Thanks" he replied then looked don't at his younger brother "What are you doing?"

"Are you Don? Are you sure you're Don? You don't fight like Don?" he said out loud at his brother

"Trust me I'm Don"

"HHMM" he thought not tacking the bate "Wanna play a video game?" he asked

"No way, I have too much work to do" Don replied right away without thinking

"Yup that's Donny" he said then jumping forward giving his older brother a big bear hug, then the rest of the family joined in on the bear hug that was crushing Donatello.

Don tried to gasp for air "Guys...guys...can't...breath" he tried to say

"Sorry" they all said at the same time letting go

"I have never seen you fight like that" said Leo

"My brothers were in trouble, I couldn't just wait"

"Were glad your back bro." Said Raph

"I'm hungry" Donatello said then he caught what he just said and smiled "I'm hungry and I'm thirsty and I'm tired" he said but more to himself and happily then turned to the kitchen.

The others smiled then shrugged following their brother to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day after waking up, he ate his food had some much needed coffee, doing the regular morning stuff.

Then he walked to his lab, the door was closed. He stood in front of the door, he didn't open it or walk away he just stood there staring at it. He stood there for a while he didn't know how long his sense of time hasn't been the same since he got back.

"Are you going in?" asked a familiar voice

"HUH what?" he muttered being pulled out of his thoughts then turning around to see Leo standing behind him

"You have been standing there for a while. Are you going in?"

"OH yah" he said but turning still only looking at the door. It was a lot for him so many things had been taken away all at once, so many feeling turned upside down and turned around or just gone.

"Don" Leo stood beside his brother "I know it's a lot everything rushing back at different times, trying to make sense of things as they where, trying to take things slow" the he reached past Don opening the lab door and pushing it open then walking away leaving Don to think

When the door opened Don couldn't help but smile, and couldn't stop his eyes from filling with water, as he walked inside his beautiful lab.

The next few days Don spent fixing up the vehicles and gadgets, he found the more he worked the less he thought about what happened. Although don became different the others found him to be a walking time bomb lately if they said something Don would randomly explode but they didn't know what they would say would cause an explosion these few days Don's temper was worse than Raph's.

Don sat in his lab at the work table which was piled high with projects, the little space he had in front was where he was working on, and today he was fixing one of the shell cells. As he fixed it he couldn't help but look up a little, right at eye level hanging on a nail was the Amulet of Nani... or what was left of it, now it was just a hunk of junk medal with a Brocken stone but as he looked at it anger surrounded him he felt soo angry when he thought about the damn amulet that always hung right in front of his face.

As the anger inside grew, he stood up, and then with one arm swept across the desk making every note and project that was there smashed to the ground making lots of racket and noise. Then he sat down on the chair again, picking up the amulet in his hands and staring at it.

As he store at the amulet he didn't realize his brothers standing outside the door, they ran when they heard the racket that came from the lab. When they saw he was fine they turned and quietly walked back to the living room.

"I'm worried about Don, he hasn't been the same" said Leo concernedly

"Me to but he went through alot" said Raph

"I know but he's been so angry worse then you"

"I know what you mean at one of our sparing sessions, I was with Don, and I always do my little dis fest to keep you all off your game, usually Donny just brushes them off, but I said one he went nuts, really creaming me" said Mikey who sat on the couch behind them

"He's like a ticking time bomb" said Raph

"We don't need two of thoughts" laughed Mikey, Raph slapped him at the back of his head, mike stopped laughing and fronded.

"I want to talk to him, I have so many questions, but I'm kind of scared of him now" said Leo

"I actually know what you're saying, Don always calls me to test out new weapons but when I walked by the testing room she was destroying the targets , it worked but he kept shooting, even I'm scared of my little bro" said Raph

"Wow Raphie scared of Donny, do we even know this is Donny?" asked Mikey

"Ya it's him, when Nani was him I felt something was with Don but I knew it was him but not him at the same time. But this I feel is don but something is bothering him" said Leo

"Your brother can't do this alone; he needs you all to bring him back even though that's what you have done, in a way he is still in the amulet." Said Master splinter who stood behind them

"What do you mean by what we have done?"

"Your questions, how did he know? How did he get back? It's you but I cannot tell you any more you must get that from him" then he turned and walked back to his room

They stood in silence for a few minutes thinking to themselves.

After days past the three turtles thought more and more about what splinter said and noticed Don grow more apart and angrier he didn't even know why he felt so angry he would just fell it then freak on his poor brothers, then at night he would sit in his room upset and crying of what he did that day then he decided the less of his brothers he sees the less he would freak at them.

Leo walked up to Raph and Mikey who were watching TV debating how the show would turn out.

"I think it's time" he said to them

"Time for what?" asked mikey

"Tome to confront Donatello about his behaviour, he is becoming worse"

"Good idea I'm sick of his attitude" said Raph

"This is coming from you" said Mikey laughing

"Shut it"

They all walked towards Don's lab wanting answers to their questions. They knocked on the door "Don are you there?" he asked

Don opened the door then sighed to see all three of his brother's in front of him, leaving the door half open he turned sitting at his desk "What do you want?" he huffed "I can tell you have had questions"

"Why are you always acting this way lately, you have been so angry and upset" said Leo

"I don't know" Don frowned

"What do you mean don't know there is always something, always a reason to being so angry trust me I know" said Raph not liking Don's answer

"I told YOU! I DON'T KNOW!" Don yelled as he stood up

"THERE HAS TO BE A REASON!"

"I TOLD YOU I..."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"GUYS! STOP" yelled Mikey now standing between the two

Everything went quiet "I don't know, I just feel sooo angry all the time" he said tears starting to run down his face "I...I can't control it. I...I don't want to be so anger but...but I Do. I can't take it anymore" he sobbed sitting back down in his chair.

Everyone was quiet for a minute "I don't know but I think the amulet took my good positive feelings away, I only feel the anger or frustration or sadness and the feeling there is no point in going on" he continued

Leo took in silence he didn't know what to say, and then he looked over at the amulet that hung above the desk. He walked over grabbing the amulet off the nail, walking over to the blacksmith like area.

"What are you doing?" asked Don as all three watched the oldest walk away.

"Helping you" he said as he grabbed a mallet smashing the whole amulet a few times then threw it into the fire.

The watched it burn for a minute. Then a light mist flew out like a snake, flowing nicely by Leonardo then passing by Michelangelo then by Rapheal, then around Donatello going into his mouth.

"What's happening?" asked Raph in a worried voice as the mist went into Don his eyes started to glow for a minute, then stopped and went back to normal.

Don shook his head "Wow that was weird" he said then smiled wide which he hasn't done for about a week

"You feeling better?" asked Leo

"Ya actually a lot" he continued to smile

"Okay I'm lost what happened" asked mikey

"Well I thought, Don was fine out of the layer, but in the layer was so angry and upset, but in his lab was the worst"

"OH so you figured my lab was where it was worst then fanned out" said Don

"Yes and what was different about the lab that is where the amulet was. Since the amulet took away all the good stuff and you only had the bad stuff still with you, I figured the amulet kept your good feelings"

"And when ya destroyed the amulet it let it go maken its way back to donny" said Raph understanding

Mikey had a blank look "I still don't understand... but Don's better, that's all I need"

They all smiled at each other but then looked at Don in a weird way, he noticed there weird looks "Okay you still have questions, now that I'm in a nice mood ask away"

"We saw where you were, how dark, secluded and loudly, it was" said mikey

"What do you mean?" Don asked

"How did you pull us in, and how could you know what was going on outside the amulet?" asked Leo

"I spent a lot of time meditating then after a while I could see you all and what you were doing I was like a ghost watching everything. I think when I was in there and I meditated I got stronger and was able to send messages and unknowingly pull your sleeping minds to the amulet I guess"

Donatello thought for a minute "then later I guess I got strong enough when you fought Nani I wanted to get out and help you so badly that I had the power to get out"

"I was what that website said 'only the thing that can break the amulet was the soul that Nani was using'" said Mikey

"Are now done with the questions, I want to do something fun" Don said a little over happily with a huge smile on his face

"He's a little too happy now" said Raph Jokingly

THE END


End file.
